Season 4
Season 4 of Justified ''aired its premiere episode on January 8, 2013, and will likely air its season finale on April 2, 2013. This season will consist of 13 episodes. Production Cast '''Starring cast' *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens (9 episodes) *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (7 episodes) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (9 episodes) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (6 episodes) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (5 episodes) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder (9 episodes) Guest Starring *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes (9 episodes) *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder (9 episodes) *Abby Miller as Ellen May (6 episodes) *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow (6 episodes) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (5 episodes) *Lindsay Pulsipher as Cassie St. Cyr (5 episodes) *Brian Howe as Arnold (5 episodes) *Jenn Lyon as Lindsey Salazar (4 episodes) *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens (4 episodes) *Patton Oswalt as Bob Sweeney (4 episodes) *Joseph Mazzello as Billy St. Cyr (3 episodes) *Jesse Luken as Jimmy (3 episodes) *Robert Baker as Randall Kusik (3 episodes) *Alexandra Kyle as Roz (3 episodes) *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton (3 episodes) *Ned Bellamy as Gerald Johns (3 episodes) *Joshua Close as Joe Hoppus (2 episodes) *Gerald McRaney as Josiah Cairn (2 episodes) *Romy Rosemont as Sonya Gable (2 episodes) *Chris Chalk as Jody Adair (2 episodes) *Casey Brown as Benny (2 episodes) *Aja Evans as Sharon Edmunds (2 episodes) *Julia Campbell as Eve Munro (2 episodes) *Mike O'Malley as Nick Augustine (2 episodes) * Ian Reed Kesler as Mark (2 episodes) * Michael Stoyanov as Drug Dealer (2 episodes) *Grainger Hines as Sam Keener (2 episodes) *Brent Sexton as Hunter Mosley (2 episodes) *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop (2 episodes) *David Ury as Hiram (1 episode) *Dave Florek as Harold Shawn (1 episode) *Beth Grant as Mother Truth (1 episode) *Don Harvey as Patrick Massett (1 episode) *Ethan Jamieson as Milo Truth (1 episode) *Ted Welch as Jud Truth (1 episode) *Michael Graziadei as Mason Goines (1 episode) *Josh Stamberg as Alex Barnes (1 episode) *David Dean Bottrell as Alvin (1 episode) *Paul Rae as Patterson Gaines (1 episode) *Navi Rawat as Gina (1 episode) *Bonita Friedericy as Mary (1 episode) *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez (1 episode) *Stephen Tobolowsky as Jeremy Barkley (1 episode) *Tom E. Proctor as Cope (1 episode) *Christopher Douglas Reed as Daniel (1 episode) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (1 episode) *Lew Temple as Grady (1 episode) *Salvator Xuereb as John (1 episode) *David Andrews as Tillman Napier (1 episode) *Kevin Daniels as Mitch (1 episode) *Michael Gladis as Kenneth Flix (1 episode) *Shelley Hennig as Jackie Nevada (1 episode) *Robin Riker as Deborah Jane (1 episode) *Clayton Rohner as Man at the Party (1 episode) *Matthew John Armstrong as Tonin Hitman (1 episode) Co-starring *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike (4 episodes) *Cathy Baron as Teri (3 episodes) *Joe Stevens as Kent Chilobeck (2 episodes) *Rocky McMurray as Frank Browning (2 episodes) *Howard S. Miller as Mike Jackson (1 episode) *Christopher Weir as Sam Porter (1 episode) *Joe Stevens as Kent Chilobeck (1 episode) *Jessa French as Nelly Truth (1 episode) *Daryl Crittenden as Trick (1 episode) *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney (1 episode) *Dakota Black as Teddy (1 episode) *Billy Finnigan as Max (1 episode) *James Ferris as Deke (1 episode) Crew Producers Writers *Dave Andron (3 episodes) *Taylor Elmore (3 episodes) *Benjamin Cavell (2 episodes) *VJ Boyd (2 episodes) *Graham Yost (2 episodes) *Chris Provenzano (2 episodes) *Leonard Chang (2 episodes) *Dave Andron (1 episode) *Fred Golan (1 episode) *Ingrid Escajeda (1 episode) *Elmore Leonard (1 episode) *Keith Schreier (1 episode) Directors *Bill Johnson (2 episodes) *Peter Werner (2 episodes) *Michael Dinner (1 episode) *Jon Avnet (1 episode) *Don Kurt (1 episode) *John Dahl (1 episode) *Lesli Linka Glatter (1 episode) *Billy Gierhart (1 episode) *Michael Watkins (1 episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 episode) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 4